The island of Mezaa
Mezaa is one of the many islands upon Novoreia. It is located near the equator in the center of Novoreia’s largest ocean, Catrian, on the Novi side of the planet. (See The Barrier). Mezaa is approximately 30 miles long and 20 miles wide. It is one of the smallest and most active islands in the Catrian Ocean. There is no genuine defined climate, and its overall weather is usually unchanging because of its closeness to the equator. Mezaa never receives snow and is very prone to rain and thunderstorms most of the year. Mezaa is also known to flood in the spring, the island is mostly flat lands and the entire island joins the ocean for weeks, if not longer. The landscape of the island is quite unusual. Mezaa is a divided island, two completely differing biomes on either side of a mountain range and a river. On the west side of the island, there is a pale sanded desert adorned by many cacti and tall, leafless trees. The east side of the island is a dense deciduous forest with a pond. Inhabitants The inhabitants of Mezaa are very different from the rest of the Novi locals. Mezaa is in the middle of the Catrian Ocean and is in the center of an archipelago of humanized lands. However, instead of human beings living upon Mezaa, canines do. Morian wolves live in two large packs on the Island of Mezaa. The wolves were brought to Mezaa by the white wolf of power, Icix when the war on Moria became too tough to handle. This being so, the wolves themselves are not actually created by the entity: Novi, they are an unwelcome group of stowaways that slowly developed new culture after leaving Kinroth. The memory of Kinroth began to fade through the generations and the wolves of Mezaa know nothing other than the two packs. The two packs inhabiting Mezaa are Silvum and Eremis. Also known as the Forest pack and the Sand pack. These groups of wolves have created and grown into their separate lands and are well known for arguing often over borders or prey. The packs both have a hierarchy system similar to that of a normal wolf pack, however, the wolves of Mezaa are much more intelligent and all speak fluently in a strange “linked” language that all “linked” animals from Moria understand. 'History' The history behind this island is not easily explained. The Island itself has been through a lot of change. Although, as one may suppose, all must be shared eventually. The Island of Mezaa was originally created by the young Goddess, Novi. She wished to make the island her focal point or her side of the planet. However, a wolf named Icix brought strange wolves upon her island without her consent. Angered, Novi blocked off the island with a force field that prevented certain things from leaving or entering the island, or even seeing it. She couldn’t deal with the uninvited wolves; they did not contain belief in her. Over time, these wolves broke apart onto Mezaa, becoming loners. Generations began to develop, two generations later, it was forgotten how things were where the wolves originated. This brought about the rogue age. The Rogue Age This was a time of Great War and constant fighting. No wolves trusted each other. The only enemy was themselves and they did not agree with each either. The wolves were so wide spread that the small families were usually alone. If a wolf were to wander into their territory, they would slaughter them. In this time, Icix had begun to lose it; believing that he had failed his mission to save wolves from war, he drifted towards insanity and with an unclear mind, he was unable to use his abilities. By now, the wolves had begun to unite into small, brutal, packs of mostly related wolves. These packs were named after where they lived. Stone, Cave, Oak, Sand, River, Beach, Pine, Cliff, and various other small unions developed. Four of the most notable of course being Forest, Sand, Cave and Stone. These four packs became the largest. Beginning of the Packs To be continued